elandariafandomcom-20200213-history
The Greater Gods
The 6 Greater Gods of Elandaria. These are the Gods responsible for the creation of Elandaria. The Greater Gods · Uvera – Goddess of order and Light, High God of the Greater Circle of the good Greater Gods. Uvera is one of the most renowned and respected Gods of the Elandaria mainland, being a pivotal point of worship for many Knight and religious orders throughout Midderus and Rassai. She is known for her fairness and her kindness and is revered as being a friend of humanity and other good aligned humanoids. Uvera rarely leaves her sanctuary in the High Heavens, as she oversees the progress of good and the Light throughout Elandaria. Followers of Uvera generally are devout and take part in kind acts such as charity. Uvera is in a constant struggle against Iss’Rakat, the High God of the evil Gods. Her holy symbol is a small silver griffon. · Adest – God of magic, the arcane, foresight and wisdom. Member of the Greater Circle of good Greater Gods. Adest is greatly respected and sometimes revered by all users of magic and the arcane throughout Elandaria. Adest was the God who bestowed magic upon the world when the Gods created Elandaria. He is a keeper of knowledge and resides within the great libraries of the High Heavens. Adest occasionally visits Elandaria in his Elvan form in order to interact with the great mage guilds of Elandaria. Adest personally created the Elvan race and is therefore greatly revered by all Elves. Followers of Adest are generally Elves or devout magic users and generally are expected to respect the flow of magic and further the study of magic in Elandaria. Some of the greatest mages in the history of Elandaria are said to have been infused with some of the power of Adest himself. His holy symbol is a book. · Fimeva – Goddess of creation, life, balance and fate. Member of the Greater Circle of good Greater Gods. Fimeva is known as the creator and moulder of life; she is constantly watching the threads of fate and creation in the inner sanctum of the High Heavens. Little is known about Fimeva as her role is vital to the life of Elandaria, meaning that she has never left the High Heavens. Due to this, followers of Fimeva are generally secretive in nature and a small number of elite mages and knights have been rumoured to be part of a secretive order which acts on the direct orders and interests of Fimeva. Fimeva is in direct confrontation with Adiris, the God of death. Her holy symbol is a small ruby shaped like a drop of blood. · Iss’Rakat – God of chaos and Darkness, High God of the evil Gods. Iss’Rakat is known for taking great delight in creating chaos and disrupting the spread of the Light in Elandaria. It is Iss’Rakats ultimate goal to overcome all order with chaos. He represents anarchy and reckless freedom of will and action. Followers of Iss’Rakat are generally reckless and live in a state of anarchy, having little respect for laws and order. Not all followers of Iss’Rakat are necessarily evil, as many believe in his idea of freedom. Followers of Iss’Rakat disdain the law and cause chaos in the world. Iss’Rakat is in constant struggle against Uvera, the High God of the evil Gods. His holy symbol is a small clenched fist. · Adiris '''– Goddess of death and the underworld. Member of the Greater Circle of evil Greater Gods. Adiris reviles all things living and seeks the death of all living humanoids. When people die, the last thing they see is the twisted visage of Adiris as she guides them to their death. She holds power in the realms of the underworld and controls denizens of evil creatures who live in the Darkness. Adiris is known to regularly visit the underworld of Elandaria to converse with her dark denizens. Adiris despises Fimeva for creating humanoid life in Elandaria. Her holy symbol is an obsidian skull. · '''Rixurot – God of destruction, anger and evil. Member of the Greater Circle of evil Greater Gods. Rixurot is a God known for his endless anger and rage, which results in destruction and chaos. Not even the Greater Gods know why he entered an endless rage, but due to this endless rage, he created the dark denizens of Elandaria in order to fulfil his visions of destruction. Through his visions of rage and destruction, Rixurot became inherently evil and thus became the source of evil in Elandaria. His holy symbol is a screaming face. · Bel’Ildich - God of healing and neutrality. Supreme God of the Pantheon and Father of all Greater Gods. Bel’Ildich is a symbol of pure neutrality, giving birth to both purely good Gods and purely evil Gods. His power is so vast that he is able to shape universes and life through will alone rather than divine power. From this great power, he has the ultimate right to give life and to take life. Thus, all facets of healing and growth stem from Bel’Ildich as he watches over all of creation, both humanoid and the Gods. Scholars and theorists alike debate over the purpose of Bel’Ildich, with one of the conclusions being that his power is so great that he has surpassed all concepts of good and evil and has become one with true neutrality, acting as the anchor of all that has ever been created. Bel’Ildich has no holy symbol, instead all healing is allowed by his existence.